Simple Words
by Emmithar
Summary: How exactly did the conversation between Greg and Catherine go after the source of the lab explosion was found? Alt ending Play With Fire


**Simple Words**

**By: **Emmithar

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I don'town any of them, wish I did though. :D

**Summary: **How exactly did the conversation between Greg and Catherine go after the source of the lab explosion was found? Alternative ending; Play With Fire

**A/N:** Just a one shot, not really an alternate ending, but an extended ending.

* * *

**Simple Words**

It was chilly in there. Something that was odd; after all, it was a hospital; one would think the staff here would be a little more concerned about the temperature. Nevertheless, it was more than chilly; it was nearly cold in the room. But then again, the temperature more in likely felt like a blessed thing against second and third degree burns.

Catherine let out a long sigh as she turned away from the window. She had been here for several hours now, coming here as soon as she had left the lab. There were many places she could be right now. At home with Lindsey, watching her sleep, something she never really got to do anymore. She could have gone to a bar, had a few drinks to let off some stress. She could be cleaning, or filing reports, something that she was behind on.

But she needed to be here. The only reason he was here was because of her. She had to explain to him, make him understand that it was an accident. There hadn't been a chance yet, to tell him. Greg had been sleeping steady ever since. At least he was able to sleep restfully.

With a sigh, Catherine turned back to the window, her gaze drifting through the open blinds, looking out over the streets, the neon lights blinking in the distant. She could still remember how it all started. Was it just a coincidence that Grissom had her work on the same case she had brought about?

_She and Warrick had been busy, waiting to interview a potential suspect when her phone rang. It wasn't a surprise that it was Grissom. What surprised her was his question._

_"What are you doing?"_

_She rolled her eyes, "Waiting at the moment, the same thing we've been doing for the last hour now."_

_"Good," Grissom's voice was grim on the other end. "Get back here, you have a new case."_

_"We haven't even finished the other one," Catherine argued._

_"Don't worry about it. This is top priority. There's been an explosion in the DNA lab, I need you to find out what caused it, as well as what we can and can't save."_

_Catherine took a step back, lowering her voice, although she knew it pointless, Warrick was already tuned into her conversation. "Is everyone okay?"_

_"Minor injuries for the most part, Greg's been taking to Desert Palms Burn Unit, we won't know his condition until later."_

Catherine shook her head, closing her eyes. Greg was lucky, he could have been hurt a lot worse, or even killed for that matter. The glass had cut him up some, but not bad enough to warrant any stitching, just bandages. The same bandages that covered his neck and face, his arms as well. A soft groan caught her attention, as she turned around to see Greg's eyes flutter open, as he shifted a little on the bed. His gaze rested on her a moment before he cleared his throat, his voice soft, with a bit of a raw edge to it.

"What time is it?"

Catherine made a grim face, "Late." It was the only answer she gave him.

There was another pause, a short uncomfortable moment of silence. Then he spoke up again. "How long have you been here?"

Catherine shrugged, glancing down now. "A while," she drew in a deep breath, "I got a little time on my hands."

Greg was watching her, she could tell that without even looking up. What he said next sent a chill down her spine. "You figured out what happened in the lab, didn't you?"

She nodded, still a little timid about what he had said. Was it an early accusation? "Yeah," she nodded again, glancing around the room for the chair she had seen earlier. It was near the door, her coat still draped over the back. Grabbing the handles shepulled it incloser to the bed, sitting down and leaning forward so that she was more eye level with him now.

"Yeah, and, um…I wanted you to hear it from me."

She drew in another deep breath, at a loss of words now. She had spent the better part of her evening rehearsing what she was going to say. How she was going to say it. Now, when she needed those words the most, she couldn't find them.

"I um, I've worked on the case almost non-stop, and I was able to find the source of the explosion."

Greg nodded dully. "I sort of figured that out," he commented, "Or else you wouldn't be here."

Catherine laughed softly, "Yeah, stupid remark, I know. There was a hot plate left on, and I put a substance under the hood. You were backlogged, so I didn't say anything, I knew you would get to it when you could, I didn't need to interrupt your work to tell you otherwise. That was what exploded; you're in here because of me. I'm sorry."

She had finished it off shortly. She was quick and precise, she didn't need to beat around the bush, didn't want to. Now that it was over, she let out a sigh, turning away from Greg, not wanting to see his initial expression.

"It's not your fault," he said softly after a long pause.

"I didn't follow protocol," she responded quickly turning back to him. "If I did, then it never would have happened."

"Don't blame this on yourself," Greg told her, shaking his head. "It's not worth it."

"You're worth it," Catherine argued, "I could have killed you Greg."

"No you couldn't have," Greg laughed a little, wincing as he turned on his back. He closed his eyes for a moment, the pain clear on his face. Catherine bit her lip as she watched, his face relaxing as the moment passed.

"I'm indestructible, as is my charm."

Catherine gave him a grim smile, "I'm sure the nurses just can't wait to tend to you."

"Oh yeah," Greg laughed lightly, "It takes all my energy to keep them away."

She shook her head, leaning back. "All I'm saying is that I'm sorry, and that I hope you can find it in you to forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive," Greg told her.

"Greg, if I had only done what I was supposed to, you would be okay."

"If," Greg spat out, looking at her. "There are a lot of ifs Catherine. If I had worked longer hours to catch up on everything. If I had documented everything first before running. Hell, if I had checked the hotplate, the thing's been busted, turns on by itself, I know that. I usually keep an eye on it. I'm not letting you blame this on yourself." He finished off, closing his eyes as he grimaced.

"Okay, okay," Catherine held her hands up. "Don't excite yourself, just rest."

"I'm fine," Greg told her, closing his eyes. "I'm out of here next week anyways."

"Next week?" Catherine asked, "Don't you think that's a little soon?"

"Not for me," Greg answered, opening his eyes, "I mean, the nurses are nice and all, but frankly, I doubt any of the food here is edible."

"You want me to get you something?" Catherine offered, unsurprised when he shook his head.

"I'm not hungry now, besides, you should be home, with Lindsey. You always talk about spending more time with her. Here's your chance."

"I feel guilty leaving you here," Catherine mentioned softly. "Everyone else at the lab is busy, I have the time."

"Go," Greg encouraged her. "I'm sure you don't want to stay here and watch me sleep."

"I'll be back tomorrow," it was a statement, not a question.

Greg gave her a small smile, "I told you my charm was indestructible."

"Yeah," she mentioned softly. "I suppose it is, get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

**_The End_**


End file.
